Ray The Porcupine: Rainbow Rocks
by IICosmixII
Summary: When Ray The Porcupine and Mina the Hedgehog fall through a portal by mistake, they end up in the world of the Equestria Girls after the first movie. Now as they team up with the Rainbooms and Twilight, can they stop the Dazzlings and, most importantly, save the world?
1. A New World

My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. I only own the OCs and story.

Red & Violet: Rainbow Rocks

(Central City Zone)

It was just another normal day in the city, on a high ledge was Ray the Porcupine

Red: Aaaaahhhh... I love this type of day.

Next to him was a purple one, this was Mina the Hedgehog

Violet: Yep, no excitement whatsoever but something will happen soon. Ray See ya at the bottom!

Mina leapt off the building, also followed by Ray. Unexpected, a warp ring appeared in thier path, they both got sucked in.

(Planet Earth)

Red: uhhhh

Violet: ...

When they both gained consciousness they woke and were both... different

Red: Yikes, you're human

: Same to you

They both looked at a mirror nearby. Red had peach skin and his usual red spiky hair. He wore a blue vest and a red sleeveless shirt with no buttons done up with bright grey trousers and he still his favourite pair of goggles and blue striped shoes. Violet had slightly paler than Red, she wore a purple sleeveless shirt with a violet skirt and a hair-band with purple cat ears. She still had her hair, four streaks of hair except it was purple instead of blond with three bunches and the last one sticking upwards and wore her tall red shoes with white stripes. They both had sky blue eyes.

Red: Well, now that were done looking let's start by looking inside that building.

Violet: Good plan.

So they into the new place…

Red: This place sure is big

Violet: hmm-mm, but where is everyone?

Red stopped and started to count down.

Red:...5...4...3...2...1 CLICK

The school bell rang and students all over the place to get to wherever they needed to get to.

Red: Does that answer your question?

Random Student: Hey who are they?(pointing to Red and Violet)

The crowd noise became silence, total silence.

Red: Hi everyone, I'm Red Spikes, this is my my sister Violet Spikes.

Violet:Hallo

Red: So where is the principal's office?

Random Student: Over there

Red: Thank you

Celestia: So are you two students?

Red: Yep. I'm Red Spikes

Violet: I'm Violet Spikes, his brother.

Principal Celestia started typing up their schedules

Celestia: Here are your schedules. Welcome to Canterlot.

Red: Thank you ma'am, and thank you again.

They both left.

Red: Oh, it's a few minutes till lunch. So why don't we-

?: Stop it Diamond!

Violet: I know but no time for that now, we've got to find who's in trouble.

It was none other than Applebloom, sister of Applejack: The Element of Honesty

Applebloom: Give back my hairbow Diamond!

DT: Not unless you can take it from me loser!

SS: Yeah!

Red stepped right into the scene.

Red: That's enough! Leave her alone!

Applebloom: (He's protecting me?)

DT: What's it to you pinhead?

I tell you, Red HATED that name.

Red: My name is Red Spikes and you have no right to bully this girl.

SS: Yes we can loser.

Red:Heh. Fine. I'll leave if you lay a hand on me.

DT: That's easy.

Diamond tried to grad Ray, but he quickstepped out of her way, making her fall to the ground.

DT:Owww…

Silver Spoon tried to grab Violet since she looked more 'vulnerable', but she quick-stepped out of her way too.

Red: Now do you give up?

Diamond: This isn't over.

DT and SS made their escape.

Red: (to Applebloom) Are you OK.

Applebloom: I'm okay. Mighty thanks for protecting me.

Red: No problem. (thumbs up)

Applebloom: What's your name pardner?

Red: My name is Red Spikes

Mina: I'm Mina Spikes. What's your name ?

Applebloom: I'm Applebloom. Are you two new, I've never seen you two before

Red: We are Applebloom, now that I think of it: you don't mind ... Showing... We saved you?

Applebloom: I don't mind at all pardner, it's the least I can do.

Red: Lead the way.


	2. Cosmic Eternity

My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. I only own the OCs and story.

 **Welcome to Ray & Mina: Rainbow Rocks, where Ray and Mina land in a new world!**

Previously...

(Play Story Select from SA2)

I'm Ray. Ray the Porcupine! A strange portal opened up in our world and we fell right in. How did that thing even get there? No matter. We enrolled in Canterlot High and became friends with Apple Bloom. We need to work out how to get back home. Fast!

Chapter 2 - Cosmic Eternity

...

Ray (The Porcupine) and Mina (The Hedgehog) just had their tour from their new friend at Canterlot High, Applebloom.

Ray: Thanks for the tour Applebloom, I really appreciate it.

Applebloom: Anything for a friend.

RING!

Ray: Lunch already (RUMBLE!). I'm starving.

Applebloom: The canteen just ah-

Ray grabbed Applebloom and Mina and ran super fast to the canteen.

Applebloom: WHOA! (How can he go that fast, I thought only Rainbow Dash could do that?)

Mina: WHEE! I forgot to tell you Ray is super-fast.

Applebloom: I knoooowwww.

Finally they arrived at the canteen.

* * *

Ray: Woo-hoo that was great!

Applebloom, however was not doing so good, her hair was all messy in the wind and she was still, very still

Applebloom: S-such sp-sp-speed...

Ray sweatdrops and scratches his head

Ray: Whoops...

Shortly...

Ray: Mmm-mmm, I'm starving, what's on the menu?

Applebloom: Pasta, pizza...

Ray:PIZZA?!

Mina: ...And he's crazy about pizza

Ray rushed into the cue, and quickly came back with 10 pieces of pizza on his plate.

Mina: That says it all, Applebloom.

Later...

Ray: That's much better. Mmm

RING!

Mina: We've got music next. Let's get going!

Applebloom: Me and the Crusaders have got music too.

Mina: The more the merrier. Who are the Crusaders?

Applebloom: Me, and my other friends Scootaloo and Sweetia Bell are the Crusaders. We go around in search of our special talents. I'll introduce them to you later.

Ray:Hm, interesting. Maybe I can help sometime. So what do we play? My last school played classical instruments

Applebloom: Well that doesn't apply here at Canterlot, we can play whatever you want.

Ray: Sweet!

Mina: Awesome!

At the music room..

Applebloom: Hi y'all

Sweetiebell and Scootaloo: Hi Applebloom.

Sweetiebell: Scootaloo..

Scootaloo: What happened back there Applebloom*? We saw Diamond and Silver Spoon running away, we asked why. They said they were "bullied" by another 'loser' while they were bullying you.

*SEE LAST CHAPTER

Applebloom: Two new people protected me.

Scootaloo: Who?

Ray and Mina walked in.

Ray: Hi there. I'm Ray, Red Spikes

Violet: My name is Violet.

?: Attention, class!

Ray and Violet looked at their new music teacher. (Insert Equestrian Girls version of Vector.)

Ray: (Hey, isn't that...?**

**SONIC X: WORLDS UNITE. Coming Soon!

Vector: Good afternoon class. (Turns to Red and Violet) you two are the newbies, correct?

Ray: Yep. I'm Ray and this is Mina.

Vector: OK then. You two grab an instrument and play a song for me.

Ray:? But we only got here

Vector: I know but this to show me you can do in music.

The two "siblings" exchanged a wink. They walked up to where the instruments were. Red chose an electric guitar and Violet chose a piano.

Vector: Now, what will you play?

Ray: We're going to play the song "Cosmic Eternity"

Vector: Give your 100%

(Play "Cosmic Eternity" Sonic CD)

[Instrumental]

[Both]

 _Waah! Teleportation! Yeah! Zaba-zoo-bap-bap!_

 _Waah! Teleportation! Yeah! Mahoney-foo-boo! Yeah!_

[Ray]

 _In the end who's on your side?_

 _Who can you trust, in the middle of the night?_

 _Where will you if you can't find you?_

 _There's no place to go, nothin' to do_

 _But if you gotta do something, you gotta do something- believe in yourself - yourself- yourself, HEY!_

[Mina]

 _Extraordinary things can happen if you believe in yourself_

 _You'ce got to have some faith in yourself if you want respect from your friends_

[Ray]

 _Don't rearrange_

 _No need to change_

 _Stay like you are, keep it all the same_

 _But as you moving on in your life_

 _Keep an open mind, and don't forget_

 _That if you gotta do something_

 _Gotta do something- Believe in yourself - yourself - yourself, HEY!_

Meanwhile...

Rainbow Dash (The Element of Loyalty) was just doing usual school work.

Rainbow Dash: (Man, Maths is boring. I'd rather be running round the track.)

The she heard Red and Violet's singing, I was just as good, if not better.

RD: Huh?

Back with the two "siblings"...

(Instrumental)

[Both]

When you feel tight, look at yourself !

[Mina]

Inside your heart you will find a special place to unwind

[Both]

When you feel right, look at yourself!

[Mina]

Inside your mind you will see Cosmic Eternity

[Both]

When you fell tight look at yourself!

[Violet]

Inside your heart you will find a special place to unwind

[Both]

When you feel right look at yourself!

[Mina]

Inside your mind you will see...

[Both]

Cosmic eternity...

Everyone went completely silent.

Ray: We can sing something else...?

Then the whole room erupted in cheers, whistling, and cries. Loads of students from other classes had seen it happen

Vector: If you're not in this class, go back to yours

Everyone did so.

Vector: I've met and heard some great students but you have surpassed them all. Well done!

Both: Thanks Vector

RING!

Vector: Well that's the bell. Class dismissed!

And so...

Ray and Mina were walking out of school with the Crusaders

Crusaders: That. Was. AWESOME!

Ray: What can I say, we're full of surprises. Well we've got to get going. Goodbye!

Crusaders: Bye!

Scootaloo: He really is something isn't he?

(Applejack's Barn, 9:00)

As Applebloom lay in her bed, she could help but think about Red

Applebloom: What is this feeling I have? Am I really...?

Meanwhile...

(A random alley-way)

Ray: Phew that was the first day. Pretty good. I could get used to this.

Violet: I agree. But we still need to focus on getting back home.

Ray: Oh yeah. We still don't know but I know we'll find out as we go along.

 **Off Panel**

TrueSonicFan: Is this a foreshadowing for shipping I hear?

Ray: No.

TrueSonicFan: ... Applebloom?

Applebloom: (blushes) N-no, I don't know what your talking about

Ray: Are you-

Applebloom:NO!

Ray: Just asking. Take a chill pill.


	3. The Dazzlings

My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. I only own the OCs and story.

Red & Violet: Rainbow Rocks

Chapter 3- The Dazzlings Part 1

(Play Sonic Adventure 2 - Story Select)

I'm Red, Red The Porcupine. Me and Violet recently got thrown into this world, where we came to Canterlot High. Yesterday we befriended Applebloom and now we go through another day of school. I have a bad feeling about today...

(Random Alleyway, 7:00)

Red:zzzzz...zzzzzz...zzzzzz..?! UP!

Violet:?!

Shortly...

Red: Not too late. I'd rather sleeping the comfort of my bed at home. But I digress, school.

(Canterlot High, Lunch Recess)

Red licked his lips at his plate of Tacos. It was Taco Tuesday. He ate one.

Red: Mm-mm. 2nd best on the plate.

Applebloom: Red, Violet: Can I ask you something?

Red & Violet: ?

Applebloom: Would you like you like to be apart of our Cutie Mark Crusaders band for the Musical Showcase?

Red: Violet...?

Violet: Red...?

Red: Okay, okay. Thanks for the offer, but we can't accept

Applebloom: But why? I want your help - we want your help too, you sounded amazing yesterday*.

*SEE LAST CHAPTER

Applebloom: (Oh no! He knows now!)

Scootaloo: (Whispers to Applebloom) Are you in love with him?

Applebloom: (Whispers back)*SIGH*. Yes...

* * *

TrueSonicFan: Yes, in your face Applebloom. Newsflash: LOVE EXPOSED! Who's right now?

Applebloom: ...you are. But you'd better not tell anyone!

TreuSonicFan: Too late, everyone but Red and Violet know about this, it's all in this and the last chapter's Off Panel

Applebloom: WHY YOU-?! (Getting ready to beat him up)

TrueSonicFan: Back to the story

* * *

Meanwhile

Applejack: So how was the tour?

Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... There was something off about them.

Pinkie Pie: Like, off like this? Or off like this? Or... Oh, oh! Like—

Rainbow Dash: Maybe we should just let her tell us.

Sunset Shimmer: That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me. Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what I did. *SIGH* So much for making a good first impression.

Fluttershy: Uh-huh. Oh, that's probably not it.

Not very far away from there...

Adagio Dazzle: This is it, girls. The moment we've been waiting for.

Sonata Dusk: Lunch?!

Adagio Dazzle: [groan] The chance to get our true Equestrian magic back.

Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right.

Adagio Dazzle: Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it.

Aria Blaze: So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? [sarcastically] Some plan, Adagio.

Adagio: It won't be the same as the times before! There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding.*

*SEE THE BEGINNING OF THE OFFICIAL MOVIE

Sonata Dusk: But we can get lunch after though, right? (hyped) It's Taco Tuesday!

Adagio: Just follow my lead.

Aria: Or my lead.

Adagio Dazzle: (grabbing Aria) _My_ lead!

BAM!

[The Dazzlings]

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

[Adagio]

We heard you want to get together

We heard you want to rock this school

We've thought of something that is better

Something that changes all the rules

Why pretend we're all the same

When some of us shine brighter?

[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]

Shine brighter

[Adagio]

Here's a chance to find your flame

Are you a loser or a fighter?

[The Dazzlings]

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

Are you afraid of failing the audition?

[Adagio]

You're a star and you should know it

Yeah, you rise above the rest

It doesn't matter who you hurt

If you're just proving you're the best

[The Dazzlings]

Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh

Battle! You wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

[The Dazzlings and students]

Battle!

"Blueberry Cake": I can beat you!

The Dazzlings and students: Battle!

"Cherry Crash": Ha! You wish!

The Dazzlings and students: Battle!

Trixie Lulamoon: I so want this!

The Dazzlings and students: Battle!

"Captain Planet": Not if I get it first

[The Dazzlings and students]

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

[Students]

I'm going out and winning the audition

Everyone was arguing that they would win "The Battle Of The Bands". There wasn't another sound you could hear that wasn't arguing. Red was standing up, he saw that The Crusaders were all arguing with other bands. He also saw that he had some kind of blunt white aura around him and Violet

PAUSE

* * *

Red: (to audience) I told you I had a bad feeling about today.

* * *

PLAY

Red: What's going on...?

Violet: And why is everyone arguing...?

Using his super speed hedashed off and out of the canteen. Only for Rainbow Dash to catch a glimpse of them leaving, she was surprised that they were also unaffected by the Dazzlings magic.

Rainbow Dash: Hmm...

Off Panel

TrueSonicFan: Phew! (Wipes sweat off his face) I think I lost her. Woohoo! I t looks like it's time to get into the mane story

Pinkie Pie: (does joke drum)

TrueSonicFan: Yeah, yeah I'll admit that the joke did suck. Worth a try though

Applebloom: TRUESONICFAN! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, FRIEND!

TrueSonicFan: Oh, crap. ( Run away) See you next time for Dazzling Part 2 where we get to the return of Twilight and the start of the true movie plot. Until then this is TrueSonicFan saying Peace! And please Follow or Review Please Applebloom we can't fight about this forever...


	4. The Recruitment Part 1

My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. I only own OCs and story.

 **I'm back people! Did you miss me? Did you? I definetly missed you folks. I hope you enjoy my return chapter of the fanfic. Enjoy!**

 **Welcome back to Ray The Porcupine: Rainbow Rocks. Where Ray and Mina land in a new world...**

(Play Story Select from SA2)

I'm Mina The Hedgehog. Not long go, three mysterious girls took control of everyone in the canteen, making them want to win the Musical Showcase so badly, they would fight for it if need be. But for some reason, we weren't affected by it. Now we have two problems to solve: Work out ho to get home and free everyone those girls' spell.

Canterlot High

Free time

Ray was on the school track, timing how fast he could go. But he wasn't running that fast at all. He couldn't stop thinking about the Dazzlings spell.

Ray:...

Mina: Are you thinking about the spell

Ray: Yeah. Who ever knew you could control people- with MUSIC?!*

*SEE LAST CHAPTER

Mina: But why werent we affected?

Ray: I guess it's because we're not actually human.

Mina:... But how _do_ we stop them then?

Ray: Music... They got to them with that, so we do the same but free them from the spell... fight fire with fire, right? Okay! Let's get to work!

Mina smiles. Happy that she set her friend's heart Back On Track

Mina: (He's back)

Later in the hallway...

Pinkie Pie: Ohhhh. They're _that_ kind of "off".

Sunset Shimmer: Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic. How else could you explain what happened back there?

Applejack: Don't worry, y'all. We'll let Principal Celestia know all about this and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic. (to Sunset) Er, no offense.

Sunset Shimmer: (sigh) None taken.

Principal Celestia: Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe. Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful.

Vice Principal Luna: Ugh! Perhaps Sunset Shimmer is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news.

Sunset Shimmer: I could see why you might think that, but-

Rainbow Dash: That's _not_ what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too!

Principal Celestia: Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase?

Rainbow Dash: Yes.

Vice Principal Luna: Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight.

Applejack: The "Dazzlings"?

Principal Celestia: It's the name of their musical group. That's why they came by my office earlier today – to sign up for the Showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I.

Applejack: They did?

Principal Celestia: Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea.

Fluttershy: I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too.

Rainbow Dash: They've gotten to everybody. Except...

Pinkie Pie: ...us!

Rainbow Dash: And two other people I saw at the canteen. I saw that they weren't affected by the Dazzlings*.

*LAST CHAPTER

Applejack: What did they look like?

Rainbow Dash: A red-haired boy and a blonde girl.

* * *

Ray: Was that the best descrption of me and my 'sis'?

Rainbow Dash: What's that supposed to mean?!

Ray: Oh nothing.

* * *

Applejack: Pinkie Pie's right. We were there when the Dazzlings were singin' and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow.

Rainbow Dash: So let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt! Uh, no offense.

Sunset Shimmer: (sigh) None taken. Again.

Fluttershy: But that was when Twilight was here. There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt.

Rarity: [sighs] If only we could get a message to Twilight. Maybe she could tell us how to break the spell the Dazzlings have cast on our friends.

Rainbow Dash: Well, _that's_ not gonna happen. The portal's closed.

Rarity: (gasp) (GASP)

Rainbow Dash: And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where she's from.

Sunset Shimmer: I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight!

Sunset rustled through books in her locker, and pulled out a book with sun sign on it.

Sunset Shimmer: When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this. Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her. Maybe it still works.

Rarity: That's a _book_ , darling. What do you mean, "maybe still works"?

Sunset Shimmer: It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Princess Celestia's library. I get a message to _her_ , then _she_ can get a message to Princess Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: So what are you waiting for? Get to writing!

Sunset Shimmer: (sigh) Been a long time since I've written _these_ words. "Dear Princess Celestia..."

Through a portal..

Welcome to Equestria! A world ihabited by ponies. Right now we go to Twilight Sparkle and her (pony) friends inside her castle..

Delivery Pony: Excuse me, Princess. Where do you want all these books from Princess Celestia?

Twilight Sparkle: The library. Third door on the left.

Delivery Pony: Even this one that's glowin' and vibratin'?

Indeed it was. Twilight started flipping through the pages of the book

Fluttershy: What is it, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: It looks like a message to Princess Celestia from my friends at Canterlot High.

Rarity: How is that even possible?

Twilight Sparkle: I have no idea, but it... sounds like they need my help.

Twilight Sparkle: The way Sunset Shimmer described them, I think these new girls sound an awful lot like... the sirens.

Pinkie Pie: Not the sirens! (whispering to Fluttershy) I don't actually know what that is!

Twilight Sparkle: The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic.

Fluttershy: I don't think I like this story very much.

Twilight Sparkle: If the sirens had their way, they would have divided and conquered all of Equestria. But a certain Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't having it. Rumor has it he found a way to banish them to another world – one where he believed their magic power would be lost. That world must have been the one where my Canterlot High friends live.

Applejack: But Star Swirl must have sent them there ages ago. How come they're just surfacin' now?

Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. But if my hunch is right and it _is_ the sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning. My friends need me. I have to get back to them.

Rainbow Dash: I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight, but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time.

Pinkie Pie: Okay, first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?! And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: (gasp) Pinkie, you're a genius!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I get that a lot. (to Rainbow Dash) Now about those bubbles...

Twilight started fiddling with pieces of (something?) and make a machine that can make a dimensional gate to Canterlot High.

Twilight Sparkle: ...And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions.

Spike: Say what now?

Pinkie Pie: Duh! She's gonna take the magic in here and put it in there. That'll make the portal open up so that whenever she wants to, she can go from here to there. There to here. Here to there. Here there! Here there! Here—

Applejack: We get the idea! Twilight Sparkle: Now to see if it actually works.

Main cast: Ooooh... Ahhhhh...

Applejack: Don't suppose we could join you this time around?

Twilight Sparkle: Better not. It could make things pretty confusing if Canterlot High all of a sudden had _two_ of all of you.

All of Twilight's friends agreed.

Spike: But _I_ still get to go, right? There isn't another one of _me_ at Canterlot High. And you never know if you might need your trusty assistant.

Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm.

Spike: Yes!

Twilight Sparkle: We won't be gone long.

Fluttershy: Oh, you be careful, Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: Take care!

Applejack: Y'all be safe now.

Rarity: And don't forget to dress well.

Pinkie Pie: (squee)

Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Spike?

Spike: Ready!

The two both run into the portal on their way to Canterlot High.

 **Author notes**

 **This story will be coming to FIMfiction in the future, with extra chapters (maybe) and new continuity editions (I changed my character's universe up a bit)**

 **Sorry if this is chapter is sloppier than the previous chapters, it took me so long that I finished a a time in the story that wasn't intended and ended up cutting a bits out of this chapter. I'll fix it up another day (I just did). And the Applebloom beating-me-up shtick is now just dumb now. It is not returning. (Unless you want it to, you decide) Until I return, this is peace out!**

 **Did you get the Geometry Dash reference? 'Back On Track'?**


	5. The Recruitment Part 2

My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. I only own the OCs and story.

Hi guys I'm baaaack. With a new chapter.

Holy crap! I've reached 280 views. That was quick. Thank you everyone. Thanks all of you another great achievement. But without further a do I present you the next chapter.

Ray The Porcupine: Rainbow Rocks

 **Welcome back to Red The Porcupine: Rainbow Rocks. The fanfic beyond the Red The Porcupine comics. Where Red and the Rainbooms sing together to save their school!**

Chapter 5

The Recruitment Part 2

Sunshet Shimmer:...Sunset Shimmer.

Applejack: Let's go and wait for Twilight y'all.

All: (nod)

The Mane Six exit to the school gate, everyone except Rainbow Dash.

Applejack: Are ya' comin'?

Rainbow Dash: You go ahead. I'll catch up

Why did she not go with the others? It was because an envelope was sticking out of her locker. She went for the envelope. She opened it and it read:

 _Rainbow Dash,_

 _Meet us at the at the Front gate we need to talk._

 _Ray and Mina._

She quickly zoomed of to confront the two.

Sunset Simmer: Rainbow-!

Front Gate

(Play Sonic Lost World Desert Ruins Zone 4)

Rainbow Dash: Are you the two people who told me to come here?

Ray: Yep. Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: How do you know me?!

Ray: I've heard people talking about you. Your best known for your speed, right.

Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh. So, I'm guessing you have fast feet yourself.

Ray: Yeah-

Mina: That's not important right now Red!

Ray: OK, OK 'sis'. Your and your friends weren't affected by that song of dark magic*, were you?

*SEE CHAPTER 3

Rainbow Dash: No- Wait a second, I saw you back at the canteen! You weren't affected either*!

*CHAPTER 3- AGAIN!

Ray: Yep. So-

Then the rest of Rainbows friends finally catch up.

Others: Who are THEY?

Doing his trademark pose he introduces himself

Ray: My name? My name is Red, Red the Porcupine

They all burst out laughing. Ray seemed bothered by this, but went on

Ray: Basically-

Pinkie Pie:Youraporcupineandshe'sahedgehogfromanalternateuniversewhogotsentherebymistake(squee)

Mina:H-how did you know?!

Pinkie Pie:Oh, just a hunch

* * *

Pinkie Pie:(whispers to Ray)I'm psychic, don't tell anyone.

Ray:Wow.

* * *

Ray:So that's pretty much what I was going to say.

Rainbow Dash:So your from another dimension, that is-AWESOME!

Pinkie Pie:More like COOLSOME!

Sunset Shimmer: What they're 'trying' to say is that we believe you.

Mina: Wha-You dou?!

Sunset Shimmer: Let me explain...

So Sunset explains of Equestria, her origins, Twilight, the last movie and the current crisis at hand.

Ray: Hm. Well, let's do wait for Twilight then, wehave a school to save. But..

Rainbow Dash:..but what?

Ray: I have to also join with you. Deal?

Rainbow Dash: Deal. The Rainbooms are gonna 20% more awesome with you on our side.

Ray:.. . You mean the 'Cosmic Rays'?

Rainbow Dash: Rainbooms!

Red: Cosmic Rays!

Violet: Here we go again.

Sunset Shimmer:(Groan)Yep.

Ray:Cosmic Rays

Rainbow Dash: Rainbooms!

Ray: COSMIC-

Rainbow Dash: RAINBOOMS-

Ray and Rainbow:(lightbulb)(shake hands) Cosmic Rainbooms.

Applejack: Well that's sorted.

Ray: So let's go kick some dark magical butt!

All:Yeah!

20 minutes later..

Rainbow Dash: (sigh) I'm starting to think she's not coming.

The Mane 6: Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: Oof. I'm back.

They all give her a greeting hug.

Ray:(smiles)Heh, like family.

Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Who are those two?

Ray: Ray the Porcupine. Nice to meet you.

Mina: I'm Mina the Hedgehog. Pleased to meet you.

Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you both. But how come you're a hedgehog and porcupine when your human?

Rarity:Darling, they happen to come from an alternate universe, or maybe dimension.

Twiligth Spakle :That figures. I should've worked that out myself.

Ray: No harm done, Twilight.

Twilight Spakle:Thanks. But.. I have some bad news about theose girls.

Pinkie Pie:Bad news?! I hate bad news!

* * *

Later.

Sugarcube Corner

Applejack: For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just askin' about you.

Twilight Sparkle: Flash Sentry was asking about me?! (ahem) Isn't that nice?

Ray tried to hold his laughter towards Twilight's Reation to Flash Sentry, but it was to much for him.

Ray:Pfft! Hahahahahhaha! You have a crush on that blue haired guy right? And your a pony?! Ha!

Violet was very annoyed by her brother's behaviour, she gave him a large nudge to shut hiim up.

Violet: Red, how impolite. If Twilight has a crush on him, the so what? Is it an offence?!

Ray:No Sorry, Twilight. Oh, and good luck getting him (whoever 'he' is.)

Rarity: Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world?

Spike: She's got an official title now. (fanfare) The Princess of Friendship!

Sunset Shimmer: Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really _were_ Princess Celestia's prized pupil.

Ray: Cool! (gives a thumbs up)

Twilight bluches at the comment.

Spike: She's even got her own castle!

Rarity: A castle?! You have your own castle?! Eh... (ahem) Ooh, uh, lovely.

Twilight Sparkle: What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the _only_ strange thing that's happened since you left. Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play.

She showed them a video on her phone of the Mane 6 singing and transforming.

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster! No offense.

Sunset Shimmer: None taken. Heh. I'm used to it.

Rainbow Dash: They'll never even know what hit 'em!

Applejack: We've got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight's back.

Fluttershy: Oh, I'm pretty sure _I_ could find something to worry about. But it won't be the sirens.

Twilight Sparkle: The sooner we do this, the better. Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?

Pinkie Pie: (SLUUURP!) (sigh) There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Dazzlings.

Twilight Sparkle: Looks like we've got a party to crash.

Pinkie Pie: (squee)

 **An there you have it! The next chapter!**

 **Next time...**

 **2 more parts until the Battle of the Band finally commences!**


	6. Are We Ready?

My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. I only own the OCs and story.

Hi guys I'm baaaack. With a new chapter.

Holy crap! I've reached 280 views. That was quick. Thank you everyone. Thanks all of you another great achievement. But without further a do I present you the next chapter.

Ray The Porcupine: Rainbow Rocks

 **Welcome back to Red The Porcupine: Rainbow Rocks. The fanfic beyond the Red The Porcupine comics. Where Red and the Rainbooms sing together to save their school!**

Chapter 5

The Recruitment Part 2

Sunshet Shimmer:...Sunset Shimmer.

Applejack: Let's go and wait for Twilight y'all.

All: (nod)

The Mane Six exit to the school gate, everyone except Rainbow Dash.

Applejack: Are ya' comin'?

Rainbow Dash: You go ahead. I'll catch up

Why did she not go with the others? It was because an envelope was sticking out of her locker. She went for the envelope. She opened it and it read:

 _Rainbow Dash,_

 _Meet us at the at the Front gate we need to talk._

 _Ray and Mina._

She quickly zoomed of to confront the two.

Sunset Simmer: Rainbow-!

Front Gate

(Play Sonic Lost World Desert Ruins Zone 4)

Rainbow Dash: Are you the two people who told me to come here?

Ray: Yep. Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: How do you know me?!

Ray: I've heard people talking about you. Your best known for your speed, right.

Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh. So, I'm guessing you have fast feet yourself.

Ray: Yeah-

Mina: That's not important right now Red!

Ray: OK, OK 'sis'. Your and your friends weren't affected by that song of dark magic*, were you?

*SEE CHAPTER 3

Rainbow Dash: No- Wait a second, I saw you back at the canteen! You weren't affected either*!

*CHAPTER 3- AGAIN!

Ray: Yep. So-

Then the rest of Rainbows friends finally catch up.

Others: Who are THEY?

Doing his trademark pose he introduces himself

Ray: My name? My name is Red, Red the Porcupine

They all burst out laughing. Ray seemed bothered by this, but went on

Ray: Basically-

Pinkie Pie:Youraporcupineandshe'sahedgehogfromanalternateuniversewhogotsentherebymistake(squee)

Mina:H-how did you know?!

Pinkie Pie:Oh, just a hunch

* * *

Pinkie Pie:(whispers to Ray)I'm psychic, don't tell anyone.

Ray:Wow.

* * *

Ray:So that's pretty much what I was going to say.

Rainbow Dash:So your from another dimension, that is-AWESOME!

Pinkie Pie:More like COOLSOME!

Sunset Shimmer: What they're 'trying' to say is that we believe you.

Mina: Wha-You dou?!

Sunset Shimmer: Let me explain...

So Sunset explains of Equestria, her origins, Twilight, the last movie and the current crisis at hand.

Ray: Hm. Well, let's do wait for Twilight then, wehave a school to save. But..

Rainbow Dash:..but what?

Ray: I have to also join with you. Deal?

Rainbow Dash: Deal. The Rainbooms are gonna 20% more awesome with you on our side.

Ray:.. . You mean the 'Cosmic Rays'?

Rainbow Dash: Rainbooms!

Red: Cosmic Rays!

Violet: Here we go again.

Sunset Shimmer:(Groan)Yep.

Ray:Cosmic Rays

Rainbow Dash: Rainbooms!

Ray: COSMIC-

Rainbow Dash: RAINBOOMS-

Ray and Rainbow:(lightbulb)(shake hands) Cosmic Rainbooms.

Applejack: Well that's sorted.

Ray: So let's go kick some dark magical butt!

All:Yeah!

20 minutes later..

Rainbow Dash: (sigh) I'm starting to think she's not coming.

The Mane 6: Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: Oof. I'm back.

They all give her a greeting hug.

Ray:(smiles)Heh, like family.

Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Who are those two?

Ray: Ray the Porcupine. Nice to meet you.

Mina: I'm Mina the Hedgehog. Pleased to meet you.

Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you both. But how come you're a hedgehog and porcupine when your human?

Rarity:Darling, they happen to come from an alternate universe, or maybe dimension.

Twiligth Spakle :That figures. I should've worked that out myself.

Ray: No harm done, Twilight.

Twilight Spakle:Thanks. But.. I have some bad news about theose girls.

Pinkie Pie:Bad news?! I hate bad news!

* * *

Later.

Sugarcube Corner

Applejack: For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just askin' about you.

Twilight Sparkle: Flash Sentry was asking about me?! (ahem) Isn't that nice?

Ray tried to hold his laughter towards Twilight's Reation to Flash Sentry, but it was to much for him.

Ray:Pfft! Hahahahahhaha! You have a crush on that blue haired guy right? And your a pony?! Ha!

Violet was very annoyed by her brother's behaviour, she gave him a large nudge to shut hiim up.

Violet: Red, how impolite. If Twilight has a crush on him, the so what? Is it an offence?!

Ray:No Sorry, Twilight. Oh, and good luck getting him (whoever 'he' is.)

Rarity: Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world?

Spike: She's got an official title now. (fanfare) The Princess of Friendship!

Sunset Shimmer: Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really _were_ Princess Celestia's prized pupil.

Ray: Cool! (gives a thumbs up)

Twilight bluches at the comment.

Spike: She's even got her own castle!

Rarity: A castle?! You have your own castle?! Eh... (ahem) Ooh, uh, lovely.

Twilight Sparkle: What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the _only_ strange thing that's happened since you left. Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play.

She showed them a video on her phone of the Mane 6 singing and transforming.

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster! No offense.

Sunset Shimmer: None taken. Heh. I'm used to it.

Rainbow Dash: They'll never even know what hit 'em!

Applejack: We've got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight's back.

Fluttershy: Oh, I'm pretty sure _I_ could find something to worry about. But it won't be the sirens.

Twilight Sparkle: The sooner we do this, the better. Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?

Pinkie Pie: (SLUUURP!) (sigh) There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Dazzlings.

Twilight Sparkle: Looks like we've got a party to crash.

Pinkie Pie: (squee)

 **An there you have it! The next chapter!**

 **Next time...**

 **2 more parts until the Battle of the Band finally commences!**


	7. The Battle of the Bands Part 1

MLP is owned by Hasbro. I only own the OCs and story.

We are finally here! The climax finally starts! I am bubbling with excitment to finish my first fanfic. Are you?

Let's waste no more time and dive in!

 **Ray Super Season Special in 1! (When this chapter was being made)**

 **Welcome to Ray The Porcupine: Rainbow Rocks! Where Ray and the Cosmic Rainbooms sing together to save their school!**

 **Battle of the Bands (Finale)  
**

 **(Play Story Select from Sonic Adventure 2)**

My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship. I recently came back to this world and became the acquaintance of Red and Violet, who are also from a different universe. We came up with a plan to stop the evil Sirens from taking over this world, to form a magic counter spell song to free everyone from their spell. To do that we have to compete in the Battle of the Bands. I hope we can win...

* * *

Hall

First round of the Battle of the Bands

Principal Celestia: Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!

(students cheer)

Principal Celestia: We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!

Vice Principal Luna: But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?

(students argue)

Random Student: You're the worst thing to happen!

Adagio Dazzle: You feel that, girls? Our true power is being restored.

Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk: Heheheheh.

Adagio Dazzle: And that's _before_ we've tapped into the strongest magic here.

Aria Blaze: But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell. How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?

Adagio Dazzle: The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else. They just need a little... push in the wrong direction. I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove.

[Snips]

(some bad beatboxing)

[Snails]

 _Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo!_

[Snips]

 _They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie_

 _My favorite food is like pumpkin pie_

[Snails]

 _I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales_

 _When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails_

Sonata and Pinkie both join in while Ray just laugh very hard but quietly.

[Snips]

(more bad beatboxing)

 _Everybody knows my favorite color is orange_

 _My rhymes are so fly, they're better than... um..._

[Snails]

 _Than an orange, yo!_

[Snips]

 _Yeah!_

[Snails]

 _Yeah!_

[Snips]

 _Represent!_

[Snips and Snails]

(even more bad beatboxing, with freestyling)

[Snips]

 _What do we... What do we do now?_

[Snails]

 _Get off the stage, I'd like to leave right now_

[Snips and Snails]

(GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!)

[Snips]

 _Bam! That just happened!_

[Snails]

 _Aw, yeah! We out!_

[Snips]

 _Snips and Snails outta here!_

 _Song end._

They drop the microphones, making that loud screeching noise.

Principal Celestia: Please do not drop the microphones.

Snips: Yeah! Bam!

Snails: Ha!

Snips: In your face, Rainbooms!

Ray: That was a hilarious performance. Ha!

Applejack: Least we know _one_ group who won't stand in the way of us gettin' to the finals.

Mina: That's for sure.

Rainbow Dash: Let's get ready to rock!

Pinkie Pie: Wait! Where's Rarity?

Rarity: Oh! Here! I'm here! (pant)

Violet: Nice costume!

Rarity: Thank you.

Applejack: Seriously?

Rarity: We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous? Hmph.

Applejack: Guh... (facepalms)

Stage

Twilight Sparkle: Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through but not _so_ good we let the sirens see the magic within us. They could realize we plan to use it against them.

Rainbow Dash: Got it! Be cool enough to win, but not _so_ cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing. Sooo... about twenty percent less cool.

Pinkie Pie: One! Two!

[Cosmic Rainbooms]

 _We've just got the day to get ready_

 _And there's only so much time to lose_

 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_

 _So let's think of something fun to do_

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_

From the balcony above another band takes advantage of the metal bars on Rarity's costume and throws magnets on her, that stops here from playing correctly and they can control her like a puppet. First sabotage. She knocks Applejack, who's annoyed by this.

 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_

 _All our friends are here_

 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

[Twilight Sparkle]

 _So what you didn't get it right the first time_

Apple Bloom: Boring!

Pinkie 'solves' this 'issue' by kicking one of her drums which shoots out confetti

[Pinkie Pie]

 _Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime_

[Rarity]

Rarity streches for the mic to sing her lyrics

 _Do your thing, you know you're an original_

But eventually fails and is thrown into Applejack, who is more annoyed.

[Applejack]

She kicks Rarity out of the way.

 _Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal_

[The Rainbooms]

 _Ohhh-ahh!_

Twilight Sparkle:

Unfortunatly, Twilight breathes in Pinkie's confetti making her cough.

(hack)!

This distracts her from singing, Fluttershy notices this and knocks the piece of confetti out with her tambourine. Flash's band get bored and leaves too.

She made herself look stuping in. Front. Of. Flash.

[Cosmic Rainbooms]

We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

Snips and Snails: Heheheheheh.

Snips: Awesome.

They point one of the lights at Fluttershy, making the audience think that she's going to sing something. That causesShe immediatly gets shy and tries to escape the light, but no avail. Second sabotage.

Ray eventually gets tired of this and speedily goes up to the balcony to confront the two bands.

Ray: Violet, cover for me, okay?

Mina: Understood.

[Cosmic Rainbooms]

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen_

 _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right_

 _All our friends are here_

 _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

Ray kicks Snips and Snails out of the way but is too late to stop the other band (whatever their name is). He realises it's near the end of the song and leaps back to the stage.

Rarity pulled and pulled to take the magnets off. She succeeds, but rips of the sleeves in the process. Masterpiece. RUINED.

Rarity: (GASP)! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

[Cosmic Rainbooms]

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tail, shake your tail_

 _Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

The result of this song. Total. Failure.

Principals: (Clap clap clap)

Rarity: Ruined! Absolutely ruined!

Applejack: Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?!

Rarity: Wh- Oh! This was not my fault! This was an act of sabotage!

Applejack: Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done this if you didn't insist on dressin' like... like... _this_! We need to sound good! Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you?

Rainbow Dash: And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!

Fluttershy: It was pretty distracting...

Pinkie Pie: Ugh! Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time! _A light!_

Mina: It's not her fault for being shy.

Sunset Shimmer: You still sounded much better than most of the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round. But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready. You all find a place to practice where the sirens can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things around here.

Later...

Hallway

Twilight Sparkle: I don't think we should use a classroom.

Twilight bumps into Flash. Again. But this encounter was different from all others.

Twilight: We really need to stop bumping into each other like this.

Flash Sentry: Uh, you guys hear something?

Drummer: Uhh-uhh.

Bassist: Aw, nope.

Twilight Sparkle: I said, we have to stop—

Flash Sentry: There it is again. So annoying.

Twilight Sparkle: Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends.

Flash Sentry: Yeah, and then you decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I _want_ this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend.

Twilight Sparkle: That's not why—

Applejack: Come on, Twilight. We've got things to do.

Flash Sentry: You really think you're gonna help them?! Ha! I bet you have no idea what you're even doing!

Twilight and the others walked off. Twilight couldn't help but shed a tear.

Adagio Dazzle: Heh. Tears already? This is only the first round.

Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk: Hehehehehehheh.

Principal Celestia: The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusions.

Adagio Dazzle: Better head back. We're supposed to go on after Trixie.

Sunset Shimmer: You're never gonna get away with this.

Adagio Dazzle: Why? Because you didn't? Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High.

Sunset Shimmer: I've changed! I'm in a much better place now!

Aria Blaze: Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun?

Adagio Dazzle: Oh, yes, you girls are so tight. And yet... they didn't ask you to be in the band.

Aria Blaze: Probably afraid no one would want to see them play if _she_ was in the group.

Sonata Dusk: Too bad! So sad!

Adagio Dazzle: If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done.

Adagio Dazzle: Remember, girls. We want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored.

[The Dazzlings]

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

[Adagio Dazzle]

 _Now that you're under our spell_

 _Blindsided by the beat_

 _Clapping your hands, stomping your feet_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

 _Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh_

[Adagio Dazzle]

 _Now you've fallen under our spell_

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

 _Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

[The Dazzlings]

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

The scene switches to Bulk Biceps against Snips and Snails. Bulk Biceps manages to best them. Eliminating them from the contest.

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

The scene switches again to Flash's band against the (insert names). Flash's band wins.

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Now that you're under our spell_

The scene switches to Twilight frantically trying to think of counter-spell and scribbling whatever came to mind, sweating badly.

[Adagio Dazzle]

 _Listen to the sound of my voice_

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

 _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

[Adagio Dazzle]

 _Soon you'll find you don't have a choice_

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

 _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

[Adagio Dazzle]

The scene switches to the Cosmic Rainbooms playing against Octavia Melody. The Cosmic Rainbooms win.

 _Captured in the web of my song_

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

 _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

[Adagio Dazzle]

 _Soon you'll all be singing along_

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

 _Oh, whoa, oh_

[The Dazzlings]

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

The scence switches to a duet (insert name) and (insert name) against Trixie and the Illusions. The Illsuions emerge victourious.

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _We've got the music, makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

The scene again switches to the Cosmic Rainbooms all arguing about what to do next, while Twilight is scribbling more ideas even more frantically than ever while Ray, Mina and Spike look at her with worry.

 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

The scene switches to The Crusaders. Then to Twilight who is explaining their plan for the next round, while Sunset hangs her head down because she feels as if she's not doing anything to help.

 _Now that you're under our spell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

The it shows all the competing band arguing about who will win the competition. Gen mists of negative energy rise form them and the Dazzling absorb it.

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Now that you're under our_

[Adagio Dazzle]

 _Spell_

Adagio: Hahahahaha...

The next day...

Stage

Sunset Shimmer: This is it! Last round and you're in the finals! Unless you think the counter-spell is ready to be played now.

Applejack: Don't worry, Twilight. Finals aren't until tonight. We'll get in a little more practice before we're supposed to hit the stage. We won't let you down!

Twilight Sparkle: _You_ won't let _me_ down...

Fluttershy: Um, I was just wondering. We haven't played any of my songs yet, and...

Rainbow Dash: It's the semifinals. We gotta do "Awesome As I Wanna Be".

Fluttershy: Don't know why I even asked...

[Trixie Lulamoon]

...I got tricks up my sleeve

See me dominate

'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!

Cheers.

Principal Celestia: Fantastic!

Trixie Lulamoon: Hmph. You're never gonna top that performance, "Rain-goons". You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us.

Rainbow Dash: My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice?

Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, don't be ridiculous. I mean _her_! If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't have needed to bring in some magical ringer to have half a chance. Everyone's talking about it.

Rainbow Dash: Ha! Puh-leeze! I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it!

Everyone else in the band makes a face or gesture that means 'no'.

Violet: (groan)!

Trixie Lulamoon: Hrm. Sure you could.

POOF!

Main cast: (HACK)!

Pinkie Pie: She's gone! ... Oh, wait. There she is.

Principal Celestia: Next up, the Rainbooms.

Spike: Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms!

Sunset Shimmer: I'll be here... just... watching.

[Cosmic Rainbooms]

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

[Rainbow Dash]

Awesome as I wanna be

[Cosmic Rainbooms]

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

[Rainbow Dash]

Awesome as I wanna be

First you see me riding on a sonic boom

Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune

There is nothin' you can do to beat me

I'm so good that you can't defeat me

[Rainbow Dash and the Cosmic Rainbooms]

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

[Cosmic Rainbooms]

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Ears starts forming on Rainbow Dash's head, saying that they'll start transforming. Not as planned. Sunset quickly jumps in Rainbow to interrupt the transformation. But instruments go everywher and the music stops. Fluttershy just straight away gets shy and runs off-stage.

Flash Sentry: Now _that's_ the bad girl we love to hate!

The crowd starts jeering at Sunset.

Octavia Melody: I knew she was still trouble!

Random student: The _real_ Sunset Shimmer is back!

Sunset Shimmer: No. It isn't like that.

Rainbow Dash: What was that?!

Sunset Shimmer: You were showing them your magic. I-I didn't know what else to do.

Rarity: Ugh. Close the curtains? Unplug her amp? Give us a chance to deal with the situation?

Mina: I don't think you saw that she was transforming anyways.

Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry, I just wanted to help.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, well, you didn't.

Applejack: None of this would've happened if _you_ weren't tryin' to show off – as usual.

Trixie Lulamoon: Good show, "Rain-brooms". I especially liked the part where Sunset Shimmer, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Rainbow Dash mid-guitar solo!

Sunset Shimmer: It wasn't a fit of jealous rage!

Trixie Lulamoon: If you say so. Ooh! Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving on to the finals! I'm guessing it wasn't too difficult a decision.

The Dazzlings start singing to the principals which puts them back under their spell.

Sunset Shimmer: Huh?

Rarity: What can we do? There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play. And I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals!

Applejack: Yup, 'cause that's the real tragedy here, Rarity – that you won't get to play dress-up!

Rarity: You know perfectly well that is _not_ what I meant!

Rainbow Dash: You guys wanna keep it down? They're about to announce who's moving on.

Fluttershy: Who are you kidding? You know it isn't gonna be us.

Principal Celestia: The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals... The Rainbooms!

Trixie Lulamoon: _What?!_

Main cast: Huh?

Pinkie Pie: Did they just say, "the Rainbooms"?!

Trixie Lulamoon: This isn't over!

Principal Celestia: Congratulations, girls. You deserve it.

Pinkie Pie: Seriously?! We didn't even finish our—!

Adagio Dazzle: See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms. We are really looking forward to it.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, well... not as much as we are!

More crowd jeering.

Photo Finish: Zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms

More crowd jeering.

Trixie Lulamoon: This is a travesty! A travesty!

Adagio Dazzle: It really is! The Rainbooms don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your band was so much better in the semis.

Aria Blaze: And wanted it so much more.

Adagio Dazzle: Alas, this is the way it's going to be. Dazzlings vs. Rainbooms.

Sonata Dusk: Unless, of course, the Rainbooms don't manage to make it to their set or held up for some reason.

Trixie Lulamoon: Hmm...

She does an evil smirk, saying that she has a plan to et back in the cotest and win the competition.

* * *

 **What 'Trix' has Trixie got up her sleeve? Will the Rainbooms be victorious? Or w** **ill the world be under their spell?**

 **Find out in the (probably) epic finale of 'Red & Violet: Rainbow Rocks'!**


	8. A Jammin' End

MLP is owned by Hasbro. I only own the OCs and story.

(Play some 'finale' music)

We are finally here...

It is finally over...

The End has come...

My first fic is done...

And now you shall read the final chapter...

And with that out of the way...

I...

Present to you..

THE FINAL CHAPTER

READ!

 **Welcome to Ray The Porcupine: Rainbow Rocks! Where Ray and the Cosmic Rainbooms sing together to save their school!**

 **Battle of the Bands Part 2**

 **A Jammin' End**

* * *

Crying. Sadness. Tears. That's all Twilight was thinking and doing. How could Flash be like that to her, his friend?! She cried softly into her pillow, so no-one could hear her. However, Ray was the only one who could hear her sobbing. He decided to cheer her up.

Ray: Twilight...

Twilight: Leave me alone Ray!

He didn't.

Ray: Your still upset over the whole 'Flash' incident today*

*SEE LAST CHAPTER

Twilight: Yes... How could he do that to me, he's my friend and I'm his friend. Why?!

Ray truly felt sorry for her, he went on.

Ray: Don't worry Twilight, exactly what happened to you happened to me.

Twilight: It did?

Ray: Yes. I asked Applebloom how her next song was coming along, she said stuff kind of like what Flash said to you. Twilight, we'll get Flash back to the way he was before, he's under the Dazzlings' spell like everyone else. Once we beat them in this round, we'll free everyone and Flash. Trust me on this.

Twilight:... I do trust you.

Ray: I know we'll do it.

Twilight: Thanks Ray. I needed that.

Twilight gives Ray a kiss on the cheek. Ray blushed, but smiled.

Ray: We should get some sleep, we can't sing if we're tired. Good night.

Twilight: G'night Ray.

* * *

There will never be RayxTwilight, by the way.

* * *

The next day...

Final Round

Rainbow Dash: Check, one, two. Testing, testing...

She taps the microphone.

Rainbow Dash: _Testing..!_

Her voice echoes and the microphone makes that loud screeching noise.

Fluttershy: This doesn't make any sense. We were awful. Doesn't anybody else think it's strange that we're the ones that made it to the finals?

?: Very strange.

It was Trixie, along with her band.

Rainbow Dash: What are you doing here, Trixie? Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats.

Trixie Lulamoon: The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High. It is _I_ who deserves to be in the finals. And I will not be denied!

She pulls a lever which opens a trapdoor underneath the Cosmic Rainbooms. They all fall in.

Trixie Lulamoon: Mwa-hahahahah! See you never!

The trapdoor slams shut. The Cosmic Rainbooms are now trapped with no way to get out. Elimination!

In the distance...

Adagio Dazzle: Hrm. Told you someone would give them a shove**.

**AS STATED LAST CHAPTER

Sonata Dusk: She didn't shove them. She pulled a lever.

Aria Blaze: (GROAN)! Go back to sleep, Sonata.

Later...

[Trixie Lulamoon]

 _Ya better believe I got tricks up my sleeve_

 _And I captivate_

 _'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

[The Illusions]

 _Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh_

[Trixie Lulamoon]

 _Ya better believe I got tricks up my sleeve_

 _See me dominate 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

[The Illusions]

 _Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh_

Under the trapdoor...

Rainbow tries once again to open the door which is the only way out, but no avail.

Rainbow Dash: ...

Applejack: Give it up, Rainbow Dash. You've been tryin' at this for hours. It's not gonna open.

Twilight Sparkle: Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway.

Applejack: Of course it would have worked, Twilight. Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it!

Rainbow Dash: Hey! If you wanna tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it.

Rarity: She was talking about _you_ , Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: Me?! I'm just trying to make sure _my_ band rocks as hard as it needs to!

Wrong words.

Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Mina: _OUR_ BAND!

Twilight Sparkle: But _why_ wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this?

Applejack: It might've been your idea to _start_ a band, but it's not just _your_ band, Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: I'm the one who writes all the songs!

Fluttershy: I write songs! You just never let us play any of them!

Rarity: I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear!

Applejack: Again with the costumes! No one cares what we're wearin'!

Rarity: _I_ care, Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!

Pinkie Pie: Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: _It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!_

Rainbow Dash: I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band!

Rarity: _I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!_ Fluttershy and Applejack: _Me neither!_

Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Mina all start arguing. Green mists of negative energy begin to rise from them. Sunset and Ray watch in horror. They figured out what the Dazzlings had been up to the entire time.

[Trixie Lulamoon]

 _Ya better believe I got tricks up my sleeve_

 _See me dominate 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

Trixie Lulamoon: Try to top _that!_

Adagio Dazzle: (sarcasm) Oh, gosh! I don't know if we _can_!

The Dazzlings: Heheheheheheh.

[The Dazzlings]

 _Ahh, ah-ah, ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

As they sung they absorbed all the negative energy emitting from the group.

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

Sunset Shimmer: Stop! You have to stop! This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off of the magic inside you!

Applejack: How can they be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship.

Sunset Shimmer: Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I _do_ know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else.

Ray: Sunset's right. Unless you don't do what everone wants no-one will get along. It could probably lead to.. your friendship ending...

Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down.

Sunset Shimmer: I don't think anyone is supposed to have _all_ the answers.

Ray: But you _can_ definitely count on your friends to help you find them.

Twilight Sparkle: I think you already have. C'mon! We need to get out of here!

Everyone pusshes on the door together. But will all their strength and might, the door will not open. But there's a knock on the door. The opens, revealing Spike.

Twilight Sparkle: Spike!

Spike: Sorry I took so long. I had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell to help me get you out.

Vinyl Scratch comes and gives a thumbs up.

Twilight Sparkle: Why isn't she under their spell?

Spike: Never takes off her headphones.

Applejack: Come on, y'all! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us!

Twilight Sparkle: And there's only one way to do it!

Pinkie Pie: We're getting the band back together?

Rainbow Dash: We're getting _our_ band back together!

Pinkie Pie: Whee! Yay!

Rarity: Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?

Twilight Sparkle: I don't think it matters _what_ song we play, as long as we play it together as friends.

Rainbow Dash: I know just the song. Fluttershy's written a really great one.

Fluttershy: (squee)

Applejack: We're about to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity?

Rarity: I thought you'd never ask!

She said pulling out some costumes.

[The Dazzlings]

 _Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

[Adagio Dazzle]

 _Welcome to the show_

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

[Adagio Dazzle]

 _We're here to let you know_

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

[Adagio Dazzle]

 _Our time is now_

[ _Son_ ata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

[The Dazzlings]

 _Your time is running out_

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

 _Ah, ah, ah_

[The Dazzlings]

 _Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah..._

Up in the distance...

Rainbow Dash: How are we supposed to play over them from up here?

Ray: Problem solved.

A carhorn honks and Vinyl drives in with her car. It tranforms into a sound set with speks and DJ thingy (names, names, names...)

Ray: Get in!

Pinkie Pie: Awesome!

Rainbow Dash: Sweet!

[The Dazzlings]

 _Feel the wave of sound_

 _As it crashes down_

Red aura of negative energy crashes down on the audience, putting them under their control.

 _You can't turn away_

 _We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay_

 _We will be adored_

 _Tell us that you want us_

 _We won't be ignored_

 _It's time for our reward_

Red energy from the Dazzlings' pendants wrapped them up in red energy. They grew ears and wings, but their wings were transparent. Their final transformation was almost complete.

 _Now you need us_

 _Come and heed us_

 _Nothing can stop us now_

Their song is suddenly interrupted by the Cosmic Rainbooms.

[Cosmic Rainbooms]

 _Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _I've got the music in me_

 _Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

[Twilight Sparkle]

 _Don't need to hear a crowd_

 _Cheering out my name_

[Ray and Mina]

 _I didn't come here seeking Infamy or fame_

[The Rainbooms]

 _The one and only thing_

 _That I am here to bring_

 _Is music, is the music_

 _Is the music in my soul_

 _Gonna break out (Out!)_

Applejack transforms. Honesty.

 _Set myself free, yeah_

Rarity transforms. Generosity.

 _Let it all go (Go!)_

Fluttershy transforms. Kindness

Just let it be, yeah

Rainbow Dash transforms. Loyalty.

 _Find the music in your heart_

Pinkie Pie transforms. Laughter.

 _Let the music make you start_

Twilight transforms. Magic.

 _To set yourself apart_

But a new element comes in. Hope. And that's Ray. Ray grows feathered wings like angels' and his hair and clothes turn white, The others stare in awe at the fact that he could create his own new element. The Cosmic Rainbooms are all together.

Adagio Dazzle: So the Cosmic Rainbooms want to turn this into a _real_ Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!

[The Dazzlings]

 _What we have in store (ah-ah)_

 _All we want and more (ah-ah)_

 _We will break on through (ah-ah)_

The audience are once again under the Dazzlings' control.

 _Now it's time to finish you!_

The final part of their tranformation begins. Te band's eyes are completely red. With the power of the pendants, they summon their original forms of the Sirens.

But the Cosmic Rainbooms won't let them win this battle

The Sirens charge towards them to finish the job. But their opponents use their instrument to create blasts to damage them.

Twilight Sparkle: Waa-aah-ooohhh!

Adagio: Haaaaaaaah!

Adagio's singing was more powerful than Twilight's and it knocks her back a bit. But she manges to hold her ground along with the others.

The Sirens know that it's not enough, and start singing more.

Sirens: Haaaaaaahh-hhhhaaah-hha-hhah. Haaaaahh-hhhhaaahh...

This blast was powerful enough to knock the band down, it also knocks the microphone out of Twilight's hand. It flies through the air and rolls to Sunset's foot.

Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer, we need you!

Sunset walks up to the centre stage. Vinyl plays a new song.

[Sunset Shimmer]

Y _ou're never gonna bring me down_

 _You're never gonna break this part of me_

 _My friends are here to bring me 'round_

 _Not singing just for popularity_

[Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle]

 _We're here to let you know_

 _That we won't let it go_

[The Rainbooms]

 _Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow_

[Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle]

 _And you can try to fight_

 _But we have got the light of_

[The Rainbooms]

 _Friendship on our side!_

 _Got the music in our hearts_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart_

The Rainbooms send a rainbow blasts of energy that frees the audience from the Sirens control but drains energy from them too.

And together, we will never Be afraid of the dark

 _Here to sing our song out loud_

 _Get you dancing with the crowd_

 _Now Sunset transforms._

 _As the music of our friendship_

 _Survives, survives!_

[Everybody (even you)]

 _Got the music in our hearts_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart_

 _And together, we will never_

 _Be afraid of the dark Here to sing our song out loud_

The Rainbooms all rise up and send a Rainbow blast into the sky. It creates a whirlwind which summon an giant alicorn with rainbow wings. It shoot a blast that destroys the original Sirens and The Dazzlings' pendants.

 _Get you dancing with the crowd As the music of our friendship_

 _Survives, survives, survives!_

 _The smoke clears. The Dazzlings quickly pick up their now-shattered pendants and begin singing again_

[The Dazzlings]

 _We will be adored_

 _Tell us that you want us_

 _We won't be ignored_

 _It's time for our reward..._

But their singing was off key. None of that dark magic thing.

Crowd: BOOOOOOO!

The group walk up to the shattered pendants. Sunset picks up a piece.

Sunset Shimmer: Guess that explains why these were so special to them.

Twilight Sparkle: Without those pendants and the magic you brought here from Equestria, they're just three harmless teenage girls.

Flash Sentry: Rainbooms rule! That was amazing!

He says that while hugging her. Twilight starts blushing. The others note this and start giggling.

Ray: I guess they are made for each other, I guess I was wrong about what I said before***

***RAY, YOU MEANIE-CHAPTER 5

Trixie Lulamoon: You may have vanquished the Dazzlings, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!

Trixie throws down another smoke bomb, sending smoke everywhere, giving her enough time to 'disappear'.

Main cast, Sunset Shimmer, and Flash Sentry: (HACK)! (COUGH)!

Pinkie Pie: She's gone! ... Oh, wait. There she is.

Trixie was "too slow!" and loses her and falls to the ground.

Trixie Lulamoon: Trixie's okay!

Rainbow Dash: You know, Twilight is going back to Equestria soon. The Rainbooms could really use someone to help Fluttershy on backup vocals.

Sunset Shimmer: (plays guitar riff) I also play guitar.

Everyone in the bad was totally amazed. They looked at Rainbow for an answer.

Rainbow Dash: We'll see.

Everyone gives her a big friendly hug.

* * *

The next day...

Applejack: Sure wish you could stay longer.

Twilight Sparkle: Me too. But I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to. Its citizens need me. But now I can go through the portal whenever I need to. This isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye 'til next time. Ready?

Spike: Ready!

They both walk in the portal to return to Equestria...

Rainbow Dash: Wait, where's Ray?

Meanwhile...

Hallwa

Ray: Hey Bloomie.

Applebloom: Hi Ray.

Ray: So what was t you wanted to tell me?

Applebloom: I h-have-

Ray: Feelings for me?

Applebloom: How did you know?

Ray: You made it pretty obvious you liked me me when you said that _you_ wanted me in your band****.

****CHAPTER 3.

Applebloom: Oh. So will you be my boyfriend?

Ray: We'll see. When I get back to talking with you again. I'll answer, okay?

Applebloom: Alright.

Ray: Don't we have another Battle of The Bands to win? Let's go!

(This leads to the events of Ray Rocks)

* * *

Days later...

Sunset Shimmer: (voiceover) _Dear Princess Twilight,_ _Missing you already, and I hope you'll be back soon. Things are definitely looking up for me here at Canterlot High. But I know I still have a lot to learn about friendship. Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it._ _Your friend, Sunset Shimmer._

Rainbow Dash: You ready or what?

Sunset Shimmer: Ready!

Pinkie Pie: One! Two! Three! Four!

[Applejack]

 _Once upon a time_

 _You came into my world and made the stars align_

[Rarity]

 _Now I can see the signs_

 _You pick me up when I get down so I can shine_

[Cosmic Rainbooms]

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

[Rainbow Dash]

 _Friends, you are in my life_

 _And you can count on me to be there by your side_

[Sunset Shimmer]

 _And when the music comes alive_

 _We sing our songs to lift us up so we can shine_

[Cosmic Rainbooms]

 _And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

 _Makes a crescendo And the light that ignites in the dark_

 _It makes us all glow And shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _Together we stand_

 _As the rain begins to fall_

 _And holdin' our heads up high_

 _As the sun shines through it all_

[The cast]

 _And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

 _Makes a crescendo_

 _And the light that ignites in the dark_

 _It makes us all glow_

 _And shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

[Cosmic Rainbooms]

 _We shine like rainbows..._

* * *

Sci-Twi: No doubt about it, Spike. There's definitely something strange going on at that school...

Red: Yep.

Puppy Spike: Ruff!

The End...

* * *

Coming soon...

A new logo appears, the logo of MLP Friendship Games.

[Cosmic Rainbooms]

 _All the way (All the way)_

 _All the way_

 _To the Friendship Games!_

 _Nan-nah_

 _Oh-nah-nah-Oh_

 _Nah-nah_

 _Let's go_

* * *

 **Wahhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I've done it! I've done it! I finished my first fanfiction. I am jumping with joy. I will be giving thanks in the next chapter, but right now, this fic is done.**

 **Now.. I'll be focusing on Ray Rocks, so find me there.**

 **And then... there will be the sequel to this story : Ray The Porcupine 2: Friendship Games**

 **And then..? We'll just see what happens next!**

 **But know this is SonicCosmix saying a final PEACE in the fic. Goodbye!**


End file.
